


Everything Will Flow

by sevenie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Galennic - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 最后，Krennic才记起去尝试想象Galen本人的感受。他失败了。他真的试了。然而他无法感受到悲伤，却有一种浑身发冷的恶心感。“你根本就没有心。”母亲的声音在脑海中响起。Krennic的母亲真的那么说过。好几次。她是对的。
Relationships: Galen Erso & Orson Krennic, Galen Erso/Lyra Erso, Galen Erso/Orson Krennic
Kudos: 3





	Everything Will Flow

**Author's Note:**

> 17年的旧文，本来发在lof  
> Galennic无差…我也不知道是&还是/。  
> 非原著向（只看过电影和催化剂简介…对不起考据党），放飞想象，废话连篇。  
> 我也不知道自己怎么就上了这种快飘进北冰洋的幽灵船。  
> 所有角色的价值观都不是作者的价值观。

1  
Orson受不了Galen的房间。  
  
作为高年级生Galen可以拥有自己的公寓，虽然很小，但是不用经历早晨公用浴室的拥挤，不用被上早课的室友吵醒，不用在熬夜赶due时小心翼翼不弄出声响……这样的居住条件Orson还是非常羡慕的。  
  
然而，真的，Orson实在是受不了他朋友的房间。  
  
作为一个喜爱秩序拒绝混乱的人，一个在日历上标好整个学期计划的学生，一个会因为食堂歪歪扭扭缺乏效率的队伍莫名发火的人（当然，在心里），Orson每次进Galen房间的时候都会感到头晕目眩。  
  
当然，并不是说这种现象很过分。因为没时间每天打理，低年级的学生宿舍和高年级生的公寓中，杂乱无章甚至一片狼藉都是很常见的。当Orson自己还是个建筑狗的时候，每天赶死线就够他受的了；何况他还是个在大学生活尴尬三角中选择了“学习”和“社交”而毅然舍弃“睡眠”的人，基本上能回寝室便倒头就睡。不过每个月他都会被自己的书桌烦到，然后彻底清扫一次。  
  
Galen的房间很乱，但是乱中有序，一点都没有困扰到他自己的研究和生活。他从不会对着自己书架上横七竖八的资料和课本生闷气；也从不觉得不把衣服按季节分类、不把袜子放进收纳盒是什么大事。虽然因为东西没有固定位置总要费一番功夫找东西，但他最终总能找到。一个让Orson惊叹同时也恼火的技能。  
  
  
2  
Galen的公寓很小，东西却很多。  
  
学校宿舍里的家具很少，多年被抱怨，但入住那天Orson却在暗地里松了口气。他喜欢简约的生活方式，更少的家具意味着更少的干扰和更清晰的思路。  
  
但他的朋友却处于另一个极端。  
  
Orson见过更夸张的学生，他大一时的室友把滑板和迷你滑翔机都塞进了房间，有时写字台腾不出地就趴在地毯上写作业。Galen绝对不是从那种会把小孩宠坏家庭里出来的。他东西多的情况通常会以一种更令人头疼的形式呈现。  
  
比如……  
他总是忘记扔沐浴露的空瓶子；他从不扔草稿纸，哪怕是上学期的；卖不掉的三手课本他也不扔，居然塞在衣柜最底层本该放鞋子的地方；缩水的棉T恤他不扔，坏掉的咖啡机他也不扔，充不进电的台灯他都不扔；绝不定期清理冰箱和药箱……  
  
其实以前Galen偶尔想起还是会做的，但自从Orson的拜访频率越来越高后，他就再也没机会自己想起来了。只有一次，当Orson不知从哪个犄角旮旯里翻出一小瓶过期两年、不知是哪个学术研讨会发的矿泉水时，他才在朋友关于生活打理的滔滔不绝的长篇演说下勉强显露出一丝羞愧之情。  
  
Galen是个内向的人，他拒绝party拒绝蹦迪，完全是教科书般的学霸，听讲座课时坐在书呆子专属的T型区域，下课后直奔图书馆或实验室。除非是人满为患的大课，Galen身边的座位一般不会有其他人，而在图书馆时他也是一个人自习。  
  
刚开始时，Orson还以为自己的朋友被孤立了，毕竟他的性格实在不算主动或热情。出于保护好朋友的自尊心，他并没有提及，只是推掉了一些无意义的社交活动去陪伴自己的朋友。(对于party，Orson的看法和Galen完全一致，头几个月后他便将结识人脉的重心转移到了学生会和跨学科项目。）直到和Galen共同参加了一个访问教授的讲座后，Orson才意识到自己之前的推测是多么的荒谬和傲慢（他只在心底里承认）。  
  
大家不愿意坐在Galen旁边听讲和自习的原因多半是……他的东西实在是太多了。从书包里拿出来后就很难再塞进去，于是旁桌甚至是旁椅就成了堆放课本的绝佳位置。  
  
  
3  
和Galen不同的是，Orson并不常常经历在脑中构建思维体系，然后修修补补的繁琐过程。他的思考就是在说话时完成的，而且往往更关注于实践而非理论本身。在小组项目中，大部分时间他都是主导话题的人，甚至有点霸道，但是没有人可以否认他为小组带来的高效率。人们愿意跟随他往往并不是因为项目本身的价值，而是他的人格魅力。并非指他是个有亲和力的人，而是没人能拒绝他在谈论构想时那种自信的语气。人们愿意跟随他，是因为他看上去像是那种知道自己要做什么、并且能够把计划变为现实的人。  
  
他也的确如此。  
  
Orson是一个富有感染力的演讲者。而在需要的时候，他也是个很好的听众。  
  
至少Galen是这么认为的。除了在Office Hour向教授问问题之外，他很少能够遇到一个认真听自己讲话的人。不是那种善意的礼节性“假装在听”，而是真的感兴趣，并且能够理解和回应。Orson Krennic就是那么一个神奇的特例。  
  
当然，因为专业不同的缘故，Orson并不能理解那些理论和胡思乱想本身。但他却能看出它们被用于实际的可能性，值得惊奇的是有时候Galen自己都从来没想过。  
  
同学们最常对他说的一句话是，“Hi，你能从自己的脑子里出来一会儿吗？”，这是真的，他自己和别人说话时都会常常走神，更不用说听别人讲话了。其实这有时候还挺让人尴尬的，中学时期他总是被指责不够尊重别人。然而他并不是没有耐心或者不感兴趣，只是别人有时随口提到的一个词语就能让他的发散性思维跑到很远的地方去了。  
  
到大学里他的表现稍微符合社会规范了一些，然而离热心的定义依然差得很远。但Orson从不会因此而责怪自己的朋友，就像Galen从不会和他往往要夺取话题主导权而抱怨。他的朋友曾开玩笑般地承认自己为他脑中的那个不断添砖加瓦的思维宫殿着迷，就像Galen总是听他说出自己的规划和设想，只是听而已，从来都不像大部分人一样妄加定论。  
  
他们的性格相去甚远，却非常合拍；他们的思维方式有差异，却能互相理解。  
  
至少在毕业前如此。  
  
  
4  
比起终日画图显然带领团队的工作更符合他朋友的天赋，但Galen在得知Orson的选择时还是有点震惊。  
  
或者说，他其实一直都知道Orson对权力的渴望，只是不愿意去直视。用这种态度去对待朋友可真是不太对劲。毕竟每个人的目标不同，这没什么大不了的。他只是不明白Orson偶尔过分“客观”的言论。  
  
并非没有预兆。但那预兆……甚至都不能被严肃对待。曾有一次整个公寓楼停电，学生们兴奋地点了应急灯玩起龙与地下城。那时他们谈论过各自想加入的阵营。“我比较倾向于绝对中立”，想了很久后，Galen谨慎地说，“但实际上应该是中立善良吧……更符合实际一点。”Orson翻了翻描述，说自己大概是守序中立，可能在向守序邪恶靠拢。在嬉笑下大家分享着自己的阵营，没人把这当真。毕竟这只是个游戏。  
  
但如今，当Orson谈起政治时他非常不安。观点不一致根本不算什么原因。他和很多学生的观点都不一致。他现在还在研究生院里学习，而Orson已经踏入了社会，和很多同学一样他选择开始为政府工作。  
  
只是，理论和现实是有区别的，很多年轻人都心知肚明。有时为了获取想要的东西人们总是会说一些堂而皇之的话，那些抽象的概念对于他们自己毫无意义，说出来只是为了表明自己的选择和将来的行为，但并不意味着显露自己的内心。  
  
但是Orson不会拐弯抹角。至少在和他讨论到这些敏感问题时，当不得不触及个人准则和思考时，不会。  
  
他是认真的。他一向是认真的。  
  
离别前Galen看向Orson的眼睛，第一次清楚地意识到这个留着深灰色卷发的青年其实不比自己年轻多少。在大学差一级即意味着天差地别，但踏入社会后，那些踌躇不前的忐忑，脸上或多或少的稚气都会淡去。  
  
一切终将流逝。改变时时刻刻都在发生，价值观的不同意味着他们终将渐行渐远。  
  
挥手告别的时候，Galen很好奇Orson是不是也想到了同样的事。  
  
  
5  
Krennic没去参加Galen Erso的婚礼。  
  
他如今在为共和国工程兵团工作，克隆人战争爆发后大型项目一个又一个。战争能够带来一往直前的上升机会，甚至将固化的社会阶层重新洗牌。Krennic一向很清楚自己想要什么，而他绝不会只是想想而已。  
  
Galen发来的请帖被淹没在了各种工作邮件里——这本来是个私人邮箱，是和工作邮箱分开的；但很快，他的邮箱就只有私下交流工作和正式交流工作两种用途之分了。  
他把请帖打印出来。  
  
他神情空白地看了一会儿落款处的Mr&Mrs. Erso，又把这封邀请函从“Dear Orson”处开始，又认真读了一遍。点开自己的日程表，Krennic耸了耸肩：他当然没空去了，婚礼那天他有好几个重要会议要参加。  
  
对折，有邮件抬头的那面朝上，Krennic把打印版请帖放进了收纳信件的文件夹里，开始写一封充满歉意口吻的回信。  
  
他只是太忙了。  
  
  
6  
我早就和你说过了，但是你从来都没有听过。  
  
在战争面前我们什么都不是，如果不尽全力向上爬我们什么都不是。无论是帝国、旧共和国还是如今潜伏的分裂主义，你在里面什么都不是。无论哪一方的核心层级都只在乎任务和效率。  
  
你无法决定自己的命运，因为你对高层的内幕一无所知。无论在哪个时代都是一样的，无论是帝国还是共和国掌权，对于我们这些渺小的角色来说都毫无意义。在绝对权力面前，我们每个人都是木偶，只有被玩弄的份。既然如此，为什么不利用这个机会去争取你想要的，为什么不能把命运的掌控权夺到自己手上。  
  
一个抽象概念存在得太久就会和它原本指代的现实完全分裂开来，被统治阶级所利用。可笑的是真的有人会去相信甚至为之卖命。那些口号都是空的。如果不去争取权力，你的生活不会有任何改变。  
  
你的和平主义对任何人都没有益处。战争不过就是选择各自的阵营而已，没有中间地带，这不是你能够决定的。战争会打很久，人们需要一个可以抓住的东西。我需要一个可以抓住的东西。  
……也许和平主义是你早就抓住的东西。  
  
愚蠢。这么多机会放在你的面前你却不愿意抓住哪怕一个。你完全值得比这更好的。  
我值得比这更好的。  
  
为了让项目顺利完成，我只能告诉你一部分。我不能再搞砸了。  
  
……我不该逼迫你的。  
  
-日志删除-  
  
“你信仰的何尝不是抽象概念？”  
“共和国让权力间相互牵制，而帝国将其聚拢。不该去碰政治，你会被吞噬殆尽的。”  
“你只是想着你自己而已。”  
“我需要保护自己的家人。”  
……  
  
Krennic没有告诉过任何人，自从Erso一家离开后（他下意识地拒绝用“背叛”这个词，而且也不愿把之前隐瞒将Galen研究武器化的行为和“欺骗”联系在一起，他强迫自己如此），无时无刻，当他思考时脑海里总是会有另一种声音跳出来反驳，属于Galen的声音。  
  
他不清楚是这出于愧疚还是出于对Galen的了解。  
  
  
7  
讽刺的是，当初Krennic有多努力让上级相信Galen Erso的才能有多么无可取代，如今他就有多努力打消上级要不择手段找回Galen Erso让他继续为帝国工作的念头。  
  
这甚至影响到了他的个人发展……反正不是第一次了。  
  
帝国的体制里没有谁是不可替代的。  
  
  
8  
程序化的生活一天天地消耗着他内心的人性。  
  
帝国的工作制度井井有条，是他最喜欢的，虽然有时候他也会迷茫于自己的机械化。  
但是生活需要秩序，他们都不再是精力充沛的年轻人了。  
  
Krennic按掉了闹钟。对着镜子迅速洗漱时，他怀疑，即使离开了帝国体制内，Galen的生活和他自己的又有什么区别呢。喂羊……或是什么类似于羊的生物、除草、定期去集市……哦，那孩子应该长大了一些……  
  
突然间，一些画面击中了他：Erso一家坐在晚餐桌前，Galen问起女儿的学业成绩……周末一家人去登山，Lyra教导他们搭帐篷……  
  
忽略掉每次尝试想象Galen的家庭生活时那种不自在的感觉，Krennic打开了热水的开关。不管怎样，他有源源不断的自来水供给。Galen没有。  
  
……Galen和那孩子在飞行器里辩论……Galen教那孩子如何在野外钓鱼……Lyra谴责他们的晚归勒令他们洗完手再吃饭……那孩子去书房看Galen工作……当拿到录取通知书时Lyra紧紧地拥抱了那孩子……  
  
他愣住了。这当然不是Erso一家的生活，Galen从来都不会钓鱼，那小孩再怎么样也还没有到能受高等教育的年龄，而一般来说他都刻画不出Lyra的举动。  
  
那是Krennic一家。他在用自己的童年经历想象Galen的家庭生活。  
  
Orson Krennic畏缩了。他已经十多年没和父母见过面了。刚毕业时老Krennic就对他放弃建筑设计的行为非常失望，而后来他母亲也拒绝接受自己的儿子在为帝国建造战争武器。他们属于典型的旧共和国普通工薪阶层，相信小政府，拒绝全民医疗保险和免费大学，崇尚自由，支持自己种群的利益优先。  
  
好吧。Krennic吐掉嘴里的薄荷牙膏，今天早上有太多关于家庭的场面了。  
  
家庭生活从来都不在他的计划本上。  
  
  
9  
Lyra Erso死了。  
  
有人将他们的住所报告给了帝国。Lyra Erso用枪袭击赶去逮捕他们的帝国军官当场被乱枪打死。Galen Erso被逮捕。他们的孩子Jyn Erso被疑似叛军的人带走，至今下落不明。  
  
Krennic的第一反应是如果Galen能加入建设死星的科学团队，他们将会取得的效率和进展。  
  
然后他想到，假如他当初没有改变态度，被派去和他们“谈判”的军官就会是他自己了。而他很确定自己会做出同样的反应。Krennic痛苦地意识到那样他将会彻底失去Galen的友谊……如果他们之间剩下的联系还能被称为友谊的话。  
  
最后，Krennic才记起去尝试想象Galen本人的感受。他失败了。  
他真的试了。然而他无法感受到悲伤，却有一种浑身发冷的恶心感。  
  
“你根本就没有心。”母亲的声音在脑海中响起。  
  
Krennic的母亲真的那么说过。好几次。  
她是对的。  
  
  
10  
Galen被白兵”护送”到了Director Krennic的办公室。他首先关注到的是他朋友房间的布局。简洁，没有任何个人化的东西。墙上的记事板上整整齐齐地订着日程表和各类项目的进度，桌上放着各类名片和图钉别针的收纳盒，没有任何家人朋友的相片。  
  
然后他看到Krennic从办公桌后抬起头来。  
他注意到自己朋友额头上平添的皱纹和眼睛里的空洞。  
  
Krennic开始说话，他讲话停顿时嘴歪的角度一点都没有改变。  
  
在学院的时候，Orson就一直试图使自己活成一个机器人。他平板里有两份日程表，都传到云端保存了数据: 一份记录作业和考试的截止日期，一份记录课外活动。而寝室桌上留有一份纸质日历作为备份。本来是没有的，但Orson一次误删了自己半学期的计划，还忘记上传云端数据。之后整整一个星期他都为自己的损失郁闷至极，虽然Galen实在没看出来他到底有什么损失。从此他就养成了什么计划都要保留纸质备份的习惯，偶尔不情不愿地记上那么几笔。  
  
他寝室里的东西一定要按顺序摆放，订书钉和耳塞绝对要放在分类格相离最远的两端。衣柜里正装和休闲服装严格分类，而不到季节的衣服卷成一条条放在床下的箱子里。他这么做的一部分原因是被指出用衣架挂T恤的荒谬性，而他也没那么多衣架。定期去洗衣房，定期去超市采购，定期整理书架。  
  
Orson Krennic很擅长管理自己的生活，也很擅长管理其他事情；他对军事训练没什么热情，但他非常适合军事化的生活方式。天生如此。  
  
Galen愣了很久才发现Director Krennic在叫他。  
  
“你居然在这时候走神? ”Krennic神情复杂，他的眉毛不自觉地扬了起来，有一瞬间Galen看到了一个狡黠的灰发青年，”还真是一点都没有变。”  
  
最后他被派遣到一个边缘星球教书，定期被人监视。相比于被要挟再次加入大型武器的制造，违背原则地生活，这已经是他能想到的最好结果了。  
  
Galen想知道Krennic在其中参与了多少。  
  
  
11  
上飞船告别前Krennic说着客套话，而他保持沉默。  
  
这种模式和自从他们认识以来的每次告别都没有任何区别，仿佛什么都没有发生；仿佛只是学院放暑假，假期结束了他们还会相见；仿佛他们并没有渐行渐远直到再也没有交集。  
生活有种残酷的幽默感。  
  
最后，Krennic犹豫了一下，拍了拍他的肩膀，说一切都会过去的。  
  
Galen过了一会儿才意识到他指的是Lyra。他的痛苦一定泄露到了脸上，因为Krennic避开了他的眼睛。  
  
  
12  
Krennic的伤势比他自己一开始预料得要轻。  
  
他有一条腿和一只手臂骨折了，满脸是血，头上也到处都是血，把灰白的头发粘成了块状。肺部因为吸入的气体而火烧般的痛，喉咙嘶哑，说不出话来。嗡嗡的耳鸣使他确定自己有一点轻微的脑震荡。但至少他确信自己的内脏并没有受损，肋骨也没有断。  
  
他完了，彻底完了。  
他的事业和仕途都彻底完了。  
  
Krennic很清楚自己被帝国放弃了。实际上在内心深处他毫不惊讶，帝国的体制里没有什么人是不可代替的。  
  
死星真的很美，但他可不打算被自己监督制造的武器炸死。这不在计划内。  
  
该死的Tarkin。该死的Vader和他莫名其妙的把戏。该死的帝国高层。  
在生死相关的那一秒，他按下按钮，飞往脑子里第一个浮现出的目的地。  
  
在穿梭机爆炸前爬出来耗费了他仅剩的全部体力。  
  
Krennic在失去意识前看到的最后景象，是拿着爆能枪匆匆跑过来的Galen Erso。  
  
Galen在政治上一直是坚定的中立者，但他的女儿Jyn Erso加入了叛军。按逻辑而言，Galen有一定的概率匿名把他的叛逃行踪上报给帝国，Krennic冷酷地想。  
  
他昏了过去。  
  
  
13  
“你女儿变成了一个战士，难道这就是你希望看到的吗？“  
这是Krennic醒来后说的第一句话。  
  
Galen面无表情地揍了他一拳。他下手很重。毫无防备的Krennic头歪到一边，他又耳鸣了。  
  
Krennic没有还手。加入体制的开端时期，他傲慢的态度和锋芒毕露的说话风格使他吃了不少苦头，挨上级拳头的次数不要太多，更何况后来他甚至经历了原力锁喉。  
  
“如果她在帝国的学校念书完全可以接受良好的教育。”  
  
又一拳。  
  
鼻梁很疼，他伸手去摸，并没有出血。  
  
这时他才想起来，自己有多少年没有见过Galen，他的朋友就有多少年没有见过自己的女儿。  
  
他身上的伤都被包扎好了，骨折的胳膊和腿也做了简单的处理。Galen帮他更换腿上的绷带，两拳之后他似乎平静了一些。  
  
在这个偏僻的落后星球上不可能有医术高超的医生。没有帝国良好的医疗条件下他可能会瘸掉，Krennic漫不经心地想。  
  
而他现在只有两种选择: 帝国军官名单上的死人，或通缉名单上的活人。  
  
Galen总能看穿他。” 不用担心你的腿，我和一些政治立场中立的医生组织成员有联系。”  
他的语气平淡，毫无讽刺之意，至少听起来如此，因为他没在“立场中立”上加重音。Krennic不是很确定。  
  
自他们认识以来，Galen诡异的幽默感一直超出Krennic的理解范围。  
  
Orson曾有整整一年相信企鹅是吃橙子的，一年半的时间相信蓝奶其实是用霉菌发酵出来的变质乳，导致他一年半拒绝喝蓝奶。这都是Galen的功劳。  
  
  
14  
Galen没把他的行踪暴露给任何人。  
  
Krennic伤好后又开始帮助自己的老朋友整理生活用品了。是的，从他睁眼的第一刻开始，他就受不了Galen整个房子的布局。  
  
这种感觉很新奇，因为他们在上学的时候都从未成为过真正意义上的室友。  
  
Krennic甚至怀疑Lyra死后Galen从未尝试过好好照顾自己。  
  
多年来的第一次，他对Lyra的死亡感到悲伤。  
  
  
15  
死星被一个名不见经传的义军飞行员炸毁了。  
  
在电视里看到这个新闻的时候Krennic非常茫然，过了很久才真正理解了新闻播报员的意思。  
  
他十多年来的心血毁于一旦。  
他十多年来生活的意义化作了虚无。  
他从年轻时开始一直奋斗到中年的事业没有结果。  
他的孩子死了。  
  
直到Galen从厨房里冲出来，递给他一个食品包装纸袋，坐在他的旁边指导他往里面吐气时，Krennic才发现自己缩在沙发的一角浑身发抖，已经不会呼吸了。  
  
当Galen把他紧紧抱住，像安慰孩子一样安慰他时，双臂无力推开他的Krennic在心底勃然大怒，觉得自己受到了侮辱。  
  
然后他才发现自己居然在哭。  
他上中学后就没再这么哭过了。  
  
一切都成了虚无。  
  
  
16  
Krennic在沙发上睡着了。  
  
他朋友的头发留长了一点，打着卷儿四处乱翘，很像他年轻时的发型。Galen想。  
他压抑自己的时间实在是太久了，需要一个发泄的出口。  
  
回忆了一下Orson当年被学院组织的露天电影感动，结果被周围同学打趣后恼羞成怒的举止，Galen决定从今以后对他的老朋友关于“死星被摧毁”这件事的反应闭口不谈。  
  
以后Krennic要是想起这件事，绝对会恼火于自己在他面前展现出的脆弱。  
  
一切都会过去的。  
  
  
17  
自从Galen脱离了帝国的监控后，他一直在为义军联盟提供技术指导。没有人比他更清楚死星的威力了，千千万万的文明面临威胁，他无法坐视不管。他毁掉了老朋友近半生的心血事业，为此而愧疚。  
而Krennic不需要知道。  
  
就如同Galen也不需要知道，当初是Krennic找到并且上报了Erso一家的行踪，他只是拒绝亲自前往去和老友进行所谓的”谈判”。然而隐隐一点对老朋友还能与自己共事的期待，却随着Lyra意料之外的死亡而消失殆尽。Krennic认为在这件事上，自己的所作所为不可原谅，他也从不期待原谅。  
  
……  
他们都以为对方不知道。  
  
-Fin-  
  
---


End file.
